Soul Mate, or Zing?
by C5SysEngFTS
Summary: Tangled meets Hotel Transylvania, circa 2022; Chapter 3: The Trouble Revealed, Part 3. Winnie, Mavis and Johnny begin to hear the most wondrous and heroic story perhaps never told; until now All Chapters have been updated for continuity. Hope you enjoy...
1. CH 1: A Troubled Prince

Hotel Transylvania Meets Tangled

**A/N #1:** Welcome to my first crossover. I have read other stories that linked various movies and thought I would add this one. Be warned, that it might be a LOT more technical than my previous stories, especially as the story takes place in the 21st century AND we are partially moving into a domain I know well… Aviation.

**A/N #2:** In this story, the descendants of King Eugene and Queen Rapunzel as well as Colonels Rupert and Amanda, specifically the former Royal Couple's great-great-great-great-great-grandson, Crown Prince Eugene William Fitzherbert the fifth, and the two Colonel's great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter, Anna Marie, makes a stunning discovery and finds themselves on the way to a very special establishment circa 2022.

**A/N #3:** I do not own Tangled or Hotel Transylvania, although I do own my OCs and this storyline…

Our story opens as the young, and quite bored it could be said, 20 year old crown prince was impatiently pacing up and down one of the longest hallways of the palace. The once quite large Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea was now the much smaller and, it could be said, much more prosperous Principality of Corona. No, scratch that. He was not pacing as he found that as equally boring. He was, in fact, flying from chandelier to chandelier, using his connection to the Wirkungen to guide him through graceful somersaults and half twists. He reached the end of the long hallway and gracefully landed after completing a wonderful triple somersault with two and a half twists in front of a most amazing picture.

"Wow!" The young prince thought out loud as he took in the wonderful sight of the most wonderful castle captured in all its nineteenth century glory.

"That does indeed sum it up nicely." An interloper remarked as she came upon the suddenly quite quiet crown prince.

The shocked prince looked quickly behind him to see the stunning descendant of Rupert and Amanda, the graceful Anna Marie; her eyes the same icy, yet at the same time fiery blue as her great-great-great-great-great-grandmother, Amanda. She, as all those coming before her, served as the personal bodyguards to the Royal Family, not that such protection was any longer needed.

"Anna Marie!" The exasperated young prince blurted out.

"Yes…?" She shyly replied.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?"

"Hmm. Infinity, plus one?" Anna Marie replied as she broke into a bout of the giggles that brought a smile to the crown prince's face.

"Exactly! Anyway, what can you tell me about this picture?"

"Well, if I remember the stories my great-grandfather told me, this portrait came to Corona after a mysterious fire destroyed the castle portrayed upon it. The portrait was in the one section of the castle that was not completely destroyed by fire. Your great-great-grandfather found it during one of his journeys around the world and was so taken by it that he sought its owner so that he might purchase it. Sadly, he could find no owner."

"What do you mean, no owner?" A confused Eugene asked.

"Well, it seemed that the family's lineage ended with the tragedy of the fire. However, if the legend is true, there was a second portrait contained within the walls of the castle."

"A second portrait? What is so interesting about that?"

"It is just that when your great-great-grandfather was exploring the ruins, it seemed that of all the walls in the castle, there was but one area that was soot free. It was as if the portrait was removed after the fire had burned itself out."

"So, I guess this missing second portrait perhaps showed the owners? Now, what can you tell me about this one? I am amazed that I am just now noticing it. It is almost as if this portrait was hiding in plain sight, as it were, waiting the right time to let itself be seen."

Anna Marie slowly made her way to the portrait and brought her right hand up until she was barely touching the fine linen it was painted on. As she moved ever closer and her hand brushed against more firmly against the portrait itself, she grimaced and momentarily dropped to her knees as if she was in great pain.

"Anna Marie! Are you alright?" The concerned Eugene asked as he rushed to her aid and helped her back up.

"Do…, do you feel it?" Anna Marie shakily asked as she gestured to the painting.

A suddenly nervous Eugene slowly moved closer and brought himself into firm contact with the fine linen. As the two youngsters from Avandell, their arms around the other for support, came into contact with and connected with the spirit of the portrait they found themselves teleported into the not quite so distant past…

_**One Hundred Twenty-Eight Years Previous…**_

_** As the young pair materialized within the castle grounds, and watched in horror, an evil crowd surrounded the Castle Lubov; known as the home of Count Vlad Dracula, his wife the Countess Martha Lubode Dracula, and their infant daughter Mavis. Eugene, wanting to stop the horror he knew was to befall the beautiful young countess before it began, had to be restrained by Anna Marie.**_

_** "I feel your determination to fight this atrocity. However, this is not our place. Perhaps there is another way…" Anna Marie whispered.**_

_** "Another way…?" Eugene whispered to himself as he watched the horror unfold. **_

_**The two found it very difficult to continue to watch as ignorance made way for fear.**_

"_**Go Hide. I'll take care of this." The count said to his wife.**_

"_**VAMPIRE!" The crowd screamed as the Count tried to calm them.**_

_**In the background, his beloved Martha could be heard screaming.**_

"_**Martha!" The count called out as he rushed to her side.**_

"_**Oh what a terrible fate to befall such a beautiful young woman, regardless of her background." The young pair from Corona whispered to the other, shocked beyond belief at the callous nature of these citizens. They also were so distracted that they did not realize that the powerful spirit of the dead countess, in the form of her purple aura, had attached herself to their twin azul auras as they were transported back into the 21th Century.**_

"_**Perhaps, I'll see my beloved Vlad and daughter Mavis soon…" Martha sighed as she found herself within the painting currently hanging in the main foyer of the palace of the Principality of Corona-by-the-Sea.**_

_**The year 2022…**_

The young pair, having made it back to the present, didn't think anything of the presence that had followed them back from the not so distant past. They landed gracefully back on the ornate marble floor of the grand foyer. Unknown to the young pair, the presence of a young woman taken too soon from those she loved was now residing within the painting, biding her time until she could re-join those she loved.

They decided, as it was approaching the fifth evening hour to have a light dinner before going for an evening tour aboard the Principality of Corona-by-the-Sea's Royal Helicopter of which Eugene was both pilot and passenger. For, you see, among Anna Marie's many talents, there was no aircraft that she could not easily master within the first hour of flight time. Indeed, in her short 19 year life of which only two and a half had been spent flying, she had amassed 2,500 flight hours in almost every kind of aircraft from a Cessna 152 to the Gulfstream V, and everything in between. Thus, the two siblings, for want of a better word as they were as close as two individuals could be without being blood relatives, took turns at pretty much everything in an attempt to one-up the other; most especially flying.

"So, which one do you want to fly tonight, Eugene?" Anna Marie asked.

"I was thinking the Bell 206."

"Good choice. That is my favorite, too. I checked the logs. She is full of fuel and ready for us."

"Very good."

The young pair walked over to the courtyard / heliport that had once, many years ago, hosted the homecoming celebration of the Lost Princess, Rapunzel. They both gazed for a moment at the wonderful white helicopter with a wonderful blue stripe down the side. They then walked up, and while conducting a quick walk-around, untied the main rotor, removed the pitot-tube covers and engine inlet and exhaust covers, entered the aircraft and settled in, with Eugene sitting in the right hand, or aircraft commander, seat.

"Ok, Anna Marie, I am ready when you are."

"Roger, Pre-start checklist coming up…

Flight Controls…" Anna Marie prompted.

"…Free and Correct." Eugene responded.

"Frictions…"

"…Applied."

"Throttle…"

"…full travel free and closed."

"Anti-Ice…"

"…OFF."

"Hydraulic System…"

"…ON."

"Circuit Breakers…"

"…IN."

"Overhead switches, except anti-collision…"

"…OFF."

"Generator switch…"

"…OFF."

"Altimeter…"

"…SET."

"Instruments and gauges…"

"…STATIC and ZERO."

"Auto-Relight…"

"…OFF."

"Navigation Lights…"

"…OFF."

"Battery Switch…"

"…ON."

The helicopter came to life as the energy from the battery flowed through the various busses and other circuitry; the clicking of relays and the humming of transformers within the various avionic LRUs the only sign that the helicopter was coming alive. It was as the aircraft came to life that the two young people, the 20 year old Eugene and the 19 year old Anna Marie, became even more excited.

"Caution Breaker…"

"…IN."

"Caution Panel Light Test…"

"…OK."

"Low RPM/Engine Out Warn Horn Test…"

"…Checked. Annoying as always."

"Tsk, Tsk. Checklist discipline please. Caution Breaker…"

"…OUT."

"Fuel Valve…"

"…ON."

"Fuel Boost (Aft and Forward)…"

"…IN. Pressure within limits and fuel boost pump caution light…OUT."

"Anti-Collision Light…"

"…ON."

"Rotor Brake…"

"…Fully IN."

"Landing Lights Switch…"

"…OFF."

"Collective…"

"…Full Down."

"Flight Controls…"

"…Neutral.

As a final step, Eugene ensured the throttle was still in the closed/ground idle position in preparation for engine start.

"Ok. Pre-start check complete. Ready for engine start?" Anna Marie asked.

Eugene looked around the helipad to ensure that all loose equipment was properly stowed or secured. He also waved to the ground personnel to be prepared to disconnect the external electrical power.

"You may proceed…"

"Engine Start Checklist; Rotors…"

"…Clear and untied."

"Throttle…"

"…Fully closed"

"Starter…"

"…Engaged."

After Eugene engaged the starter, its whine could be easily heard as it struggled to spin up the turbine engine. As the RPM reached 15%, Eugene opened the throttle to the first detent. When the RPM reached 25% the two young people could make out the main rotor as it began to rotate. As Anna Marie helped to monitor the start, she noted the turbine RPM approaching 58%, as well as Eugene disengaging the starter.

"Engine and Transmission oil…"

"…Checked; positive indication."

The two sat in silence as the one minute engine warm-up counted down from 60 to zero. Seeing the timer set on the flight management system reaching zero, Anna Marie continued the checklist.

"Caution Breaker…"

"…IN."

"Fuel Boost (Aft and Forward)…"

"…IN."

"Preliminary Hydraulic Check…"

"…OFF – Checked – ON."

"External Power…"

At this time, Eugene placed his index finger and middle finger of his right hand into his closed left fist and rapidly removed it. The ground crew, responded by de-energizing the power cart, removing the cord, and closing the receptacle door.

"…Disconnected."

As soon as the ground crew was cleared, Eugene smoothly opened the throttle on the collective and allowed the engine to accelerate to 70 percent. Anna Marie, seeing the engine stabilizing at the higher power setting continued the last few steps of the checklist.

"Generator Switch…"

"…ON."

"Avionics Master/Radios…"

"…ON, and checked."

"Gyros and Attitude Indicator…"

"…ON and SET."

"Anti-Ice…"

"…Checked, Off."

"GPS/Transponder…"

"…SET."

"Frictions…"

"…Removed."

As the frictions were smoothly removed, Eugene allowed the engine to accelerate the rest of the way to its steady state speed of 100%. Anna Marie then completed the final steps.

"Hydraulic Check…"

"…Cross Check Complete."

"Cyclic Check…"

At this challenge, Eugene smoothly cycled the cyclic in all four directions, carefully ensuring that the spinning rotor disc above their heads responded properly.

"…Checked."

"Auto-Relight…"

"…Test, Off, Arm."

"Navigation Lights…"

"…ON."

"ELT…"

"…Checked."

"Looks like everything is in the green, Eugene." Anna Marie replied as she completed her scan of the instruments."

"I concur, Anna Marie. I guess we can get our take-off clearance and get underway…" Eugene replied.

"Roger that. Io Control, Corona One ready for take-off from Helipad One…"

"Corona One, Io Control, you are cleared for take-off. Your initial altitude will be 3,000 feet, heading 030, squawk 4312."

"Cleared for take-off, climb and maintain 3,000 feet, heading 030, squawk 4312."

"Have a nice flight."

"You have your clearance."

"Ok. Here we go." Eugene replied as he smoothly added collective and brought the helicopter into a fifteen foot hover for a moment.

Seeing everything was still in the normal range, he pushed the cyclic forward to gain airspeed. Upon reaching about 25 knots, the rotor disc moved into undisturbed air with the result that lift increased three-fold. This increase in lift, accompanied by the smooth application of collective by Eugene resulted in the helicopter zooming up to its assigned altitude of 3,000 feet in about five minutes.

"Cowboy…" Anna Marie joked with a large smile on her face.

"It feels so good to be out of the palace for a while. The pomp and ceremony can be so boring at times." Eugene remarked with a not quite so sincere smile towards his best friend.

"I feel there is something else bothering you, Eugene." Anna Marie softly stated.

"You know, I hear that the great King William the Fourth, Rapunzel's father, could read people and tell what they were thinking even before they themselves did. I am beginning to think that the wonderful Mistress Katelyn passed that trait onto her daughter Amanda who passed it from generation to generation…"

"…so, do you want to talk about it?" Anna Marie kindly asked.

**A/N #4**


	2. CH 2: The Trouble Revealed, Part 1

Soul Mate…, or Zing?

**A/N #1:** Welcome to my first crossover. I have read other stories that linked various movies and thought I would add this one. I recently completed my MBA so I have more time to write. Be warned, however, that it might be a LOT more technical than my previous stories, especially as the story takes place in the 21st century AND we are partially moving into a domain I know well… Aviation, Aerospace and SciFi.

**A/N #2:** In this story, the descendants of King Eugene and Queen Rapunzel as well as Colonels Rupert and Amanda, specifically the former Royal Couple's great-great-great-great-great-grandson, the bachelor Crown Prince Eugene William Fitzherbert the fifth, and the two Colonel's great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter, the bachelorette Anna Marie, makes a stunning discovery and finds themselves on the way to a very special establishment circa 2022.

**A/N #3:** I do not own Tangled or Hotel Transylvania, although I do own my OCs and this storyline…

**A/N #4:** This is a definite AU story…

The Trouble Revealed, Part 1

Eugene gave the controls to Anna Marie for a while as she considered the question.

"Your aircraft." Eugene stated.

"My aircraft." Anna Marie confirmed.

They flew for about 10 minutes before Anna Marie was ready to provide her view on the crown prince's question.

"…so, you do not have to if it makes you uncomfortable, but do you want to talk about it?" Anna Marie kindly asked.

"I guess so. Maybe the direct approach will be best. Do you believe in Soul Mates?" Eugene asked with a weariness in his voice that troubled the young woman.

"Your aircraft." Anna Marie stated.

"My aircraft." Eugene confirmed as he took the controls back and swooped down until they were just feet above the wonderful blue waters of the Azul Sea.

"Don't have too much fun…" Anna Marie joked as Eugene swerved around the various ships moving into the bustling main port.

"Never…" He replied with a grin.

"Let's see," Anna Marie began as she stretched her arms out in front of her. "Do I believe in soul mates? I guess another way to put it is if I believe in love at first sight?"

"Exactly. I mean Corona's history is full of such meetings. William and Catherine, Rupert and Amanda, Eugene and Rapunzel, Marcus and Stephanie, Robert and Chelsea; I mean the list goes on and on."

"Hmmm…; very true. Especially when you add all the others throughout history outside of Corona. Give me a little bit more time to think about this as I have not really given it a lot of thought in the past."

"Ok."

Meanwhile, at the Hotel Transylvania, a similar conversation was taking place between the almost human looking weregirl Winnie and the definite Vampiress, Mavis. Winnie, having reached her 18th year looked, except for her ears, like any normal teenage human; maybe a little on the wild side with a touch of innocence that would endear her to anyone taking the time to appreciate the real her. Sadly, very few could get past her, well, past.

Johnny, as was his custom since being transformed eight years earlier, was out stretching his wings, for want of a better word, and enjoying the coolness of the early evening air as the full moon took over the watch from the sun's light.

"So, you are asking me if I believe that every single person in the entire world has a zing, a true love, out there." Mavis asked as she looked over to her cousin as she laid on the couch near the open double doors that led to an elaborate balcony with enough shade that it could be used by Mavis and Johnny during the day, not that they were up most days.

"Yes." Winnie hesitantly replied; her cheeks unavoidably pink at the implication of her question.

"That is an interesting question. What brought it on?"

"This." Winnie stated as she handed an unremarkable looking text book to her cousin.

"Hmmm. Let's see. The History of Corona? What does an aspiring pilot need to know about the Principality of Corona?"

"I know. Right?" Winnie replied.

"So, is there a specific chapter that has you suddenly up in arms about love at first sight, or zings?"

"Yes. Chapter 8 discusses the series of events that occurred roughly 200 years ago now…"

"Oh, yes. I remember that!" An interloper remarked as he transformed into his human form in front of the two women.

"Dad! Don't you know how to knock?" An annoyed Mavis remarked as she watched her dad transform in the open doorway leading from hers and Johnny's room to their private balcony.

"Hmmm. Yes?" Dracula meekly remarked.

"So, next time please have the courtesy to knock, Ok? Anyway, what was so special about that day? I mean Corona is on the continent of Io, and like half a planet away from us."

"It is actually about a quarter of a planet away from us and supposedly a man, a direct descendant of the current prince of the Royal Principality of Corona, had a remarkable power within him that brought untold health and prosperity to the world; and, more. Unfortunately, this benevolence did not ensure that our kind would ever be completely accepted by the general human populations."

"What was this power?" Winnie and Mavis asked.

"Very simply put, it was the power of life over death."

"LIFE OVER DEATH! But, how?" The two young women exclaimed.

The count sighed to himself as he thought back to his dear Martha and how having access to Eugene or his descendants might have changed the previous timeline. He quickly steeled himself to tell the tale that would leave the young pair completely flabbergasted.

"I will begin with the second part of the story that began about 700 years ago…" The count began.

"The second part of the story? Seven hundred years ago…?"

"Yes. You see it was on an ordinary day so many years ago that the sun that this planet orbits suddenly let loose with a single salvo of plasma energy, or a drop of sunlight as they referred to it then, directed squarely at the continent of Io."

"Would we be right to presume that this 'energy' reacted somehow as it struck the planet?" Mavis asked.

"You would. You see, when the plasma struck the planet, it turned an ordinary flowery weed into a beautiful starflower."

"And…"

"This starflower contained within it the proverbial power of eternal youth. One only had to know the magical song to release it."

"Magical song?"

"Yes, although I do not know the lyrics of this song. They have been lost to history. Anyway, this starflower came to the attention of a local witch who I believe went by the name Gothel. She selfishly used the flower for her own gain for the next five centuries."

"You mean she, an unremarkable witch, lived to be over 500 years old?" Winnie asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. Anyway, in the intervening five centuries on a nearby island, the wonderful Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea grew and flourished. It was about 220 years ago that the wife of the kind hearted, yet brave, monarch was heavy with child and became very sick. The king, desperate to save his true love, soul mate, or zing, ordered royal troops out into the surrounding countryside to search for the flower that the royal doctor had mentioned as a way of saving her life."

"Awww…" The two young women sighed.

"Yes, it was quite the love story. And, to make a very long story short, the flower was found, steeped into a tea that saved the queen and her child's lives, and led the evil witch to kidnap the child, the princess Rapunzel."

"Wait a minute!" Winnie exclaimed as she picked up her text book.

"Yes?" The count asked.

"Skipping quite a bit, and according to the text, she somehow passed the power of the flower to a man named Eugene; the man credited, using an alias, with her rescue. The text also states that he had some sort of power himself. It doesn't go into a lot of detail. Did he have another power? Do you know?" Winnie asked her uncle.

"Yes. Although what I am about to relate to you is most secret, not that anyone in their right mind would believe it."

"What is?" Johnny asked as he flew through the same open window that Drac had just entered.

"Hi, Johnny." The three stated as he transformed into his human form.

"That over two thousand years ago an advanced race of human like individuals crash landed on this planet after a not so small micro-meteor destroyed the warp core field generator of their space ship."

"Warp core…, what?! You mean like the human show Star Trek?" Johnny asked, feeling amused at the befuddled looks gracing the faces of Mavis and Winnie.

"I am not even going to begin to say that I understand a word you just said, Johnny." Mavis stated.

"Well, my little blood orange, he is quite correct. As I am sure Winnie has learned in her physics courses, nothing with mass can go faster than the speed of light.

"So, what does that Warp core thingamabob do, then?" Mavis asked.

"It allows for…" Drac began.

"…short cuts in the fabric of the universe; or at least our galaxy." Johnny interrupted.

"Not wanting to get any farther off the path than is necessary, suffice it to say that these individuals, each of whom was imbued with a connection to the very fabric of the universe, set up a community and hid it from the rest of the planet. Within this Garden of Eden, for want of a better word, these humanoids established the quaint village of Avandell."

"Avan…, what?" Winnie asked her uncle.

"Avandell."

"So, where did this power that Eugene and the others have come from?" Mavis asked, trying to get and keep the conversation on some semblance of its intended path.

"Well, about ten thousand years ago, the blue giant Bellatrix in the constellation of Orion the Hunter, sent a similar, yet azul, sphere of plasma energy hurtling towards our solar system."

"Ten thousand years ago?!" The trio of young people exclaimed.

"Yes. Ten thousand. You see, while light itself can travel quite fast…"

"…or roughly 186,000 miles per second..." Winnie interrupted.

"…the sphere of plasma moved much slower and covered the vast expanse of empty space over a period of perhaps 8,000 years."

"What happened next?"

"This sphere of plasma perfectly intersected with our home planet, hurled through the atmosphere and, through the ultimate luck of the draw, splashed into the communal well of a particular residential neighbourhood of Avandell."

"Would we be correct to presume this is where the first Eugene grew up?" Johnny asked.

"You would. So, as the sphere of plasma, once heated to several tens of thousands of degrees, rapidly cooled within the waters of a vast underground lake, a miraculous series of chemical reactions took place that imbued the entire unwater aquifer with a series of amazing and unknown chemical compounds."

"And…?" Winnie prompted.

**A/N #5: Please read, enjoy and review…**


	3. Ch 3: The Trouble Revealed, Part 2

Soul Mate…, or Zing?

**A/N #1:** Welcome to my first crossover. I have read other stories that linked various movies and thought I would add this one. I recently completed my MBA so I have more time to write. Be warned, however, that it might be a LOT more technical than my previous stories, especially as the story takes place in the 21st century AND we are partially moving into a domain I know well… Aviation, Aerospace and SciFi.

**A/N #2:** In this story, the descendants of King Eugene and Queen Rapunzel as well as Colonels Rupert and Amanda, specifically the former Royal Couple's great-great-great-great-great-grandson, the bachelor Crown Prince Eugene William Fitzherbert the fifth, and the two Colonel's great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter, the bachelorette Anna Marie, makes a stunning discovery and finds themselves on the way to a very special establishment circa 2022.

**A/N #3:** I do not own Tangled or Hotel Transylvania, although I do own my OCs and this storyline…

**A/N #4:** This is a definite AU story… and does spoil my Tangled Up in You Version 2 story, just a little…

The Trouble Revealed, Part 2

"And…?" Winnie prompted.

"Well, this is where it gets sort of interesting…" Drac began, before trailing off into silence.

"How so?" Mavis asked.

"The compounds mutated and spread throughout the entire underground aquifer."

"Then what?"

"As the young Eugene and two others drank from this very special water source, these special elements fused with normal human cell elements to imbue them with an almost magical connection with the physical world around them."

"Like the force?" Johnny asked as he made the connection between science fiction and now, apparently, reality.

"The force…?" Winnie and Mavis questioningly mouthed out.

"As a matter of fact, yes." The count replied as he saw the look on Johnny's face transform from one of sureness to one of absolute confusion.

"What…!?" Johnny asked, shocked.

"These three young people; Eugene, Amanda, and Rupert; enjoyed a connection to the wider universe that allowed them almost miraculous powers. While Amanda and Rupert used theirs primarily for good, Eugene did not."

"He didn't?" Winnie asked.

"Not directly, anyway."

"Huh…?" Mavis stated.

"I am sure the text book describes his ascension to Knight Plenipotentiary?" Drac asked.

"Not the specifics." Winnie said.

"I did not really think that it would given that many of his exploits unwittingly protected the benevolent rule of William the Fourth and his wife Queen Catherine."

"I don't understand." Mavis confusedly remarked.

"You see, my little blood orange, Eugene used his connection to enable him to become perhaps the most infamous thief of all time. There was no one immune from him once he set his sights on a particular goal. This said, he inadvertently endeared himself to the ruling family by his selective targeting. You see, he did not steal the gold and jewels from the, for want of a better word, peasants of the Royal Kingdom of Corona-by-the-Sea. Nor did he take, permanently, those rare heirloom items that would be now referred to as irreplaceable."

"He didn't?"

"No. He stole from the nobles and gave perhaps 98% of the earnings to the various charities throughout Corona. This included the very orphanage that he and Amanda grew up in as well as the various sick houses and churches. In several cases, his brazen thefts prevented these supposed nobles from overthrowing the benevolent rule of William and Catherine while they awaited the return of their daughter, the crown princess, Rapunzel."

"I still do not understand. How did he get the power of life over death?" Mavis and Winnie asked, impatient to get to the details.

"Ah. Now we get to the 'rest of the story.'" Drac replied with a chuckle as he flicked his fingers as if they were quotation marks.

"And…" The three young people prompted.

"On the eve of the princess' 18th birthday, Eugene, as one Flynn Rider, stole the crown of the Lost Princess from right under the noses of the entire Royal Guard. Additionally, the king and queen were in the next room over, AND some very special operatives, in the form of Amanda and Rupert, were three doors down.

"How did he manage it?"

"Well, the connection to the Wirkungen…"

"…the Wirkun-, what?"

"The Wirkungen, or the life force that binds all living things together, as I alluded to earlier, allowed this Eugene to camouflage himself as he was lowered down into the chamber containing the crown. He was only notice when he blessed a guard who sneezed due to his allergy."

"He what?!" The three remarked.

"He was noticed when the guard who sneezed looked towards the sound and saw him. Additionally, it allowed him to realize that the woman he encountered after stealing the crown of the lost princess was, in fact, the lost princess, Rapunzel."

"Wait a minute!" Winnie exclaimed.

"You mean to tell me that he stole the lost princess' crown and then found the Lost Princess?" Johnny asked.

"Yes."

"Then what happened?"

"Skipping forward quite a bit, and after her safe recovery, Eugene sacrificed himself to prevent Rapunzel, or the power of the sun within her hair, from committing a most horrific crime; the crime of murder."

"MURDER?!"

"Yes. You see, about two weeks after her safe recovery, the power of the hair…"

"…the power of the hair?"

"…took control of Rapunzel's conscious being and led her to find both the woman who had claimed to be her mother for 18 years and her two accomplices, who had also aided Eugene in the theft of her crown. Her absence was quickly noted and Eugene, Amanda and Rupert took off after her, with her parents following closely behind."

_**220 Years Ago…**_

"_**Good afternoon, Eugene." Amanda happily states as she smiles at the dishevelled young man and raises her hand to knock on the door to Rapunzel's room.**_

"_**Afternoon?" Eugene asked as he hears the village clock tolling the mid-hour song.**_

"_**Why yes, Eugene. It just tolled the one-thirty hour, this beautiful sunny afternoon." Rupert replied with a grin.**_

"_**You mean Rapunzel isn't up yet?" Eugene asked his contemporaries of Amanda and Rupert.**_

"_**No, I do not believe. But with all the excitement of the past two weeks, one could forgive her for oversleeping once or twice." Rupert kindly added.**_

_**As the three young people were talking about the unusual behaviour by the reunited crown princess, the king and queen, having missed the morning meal and even the noon day meal with their daughter, came up to see if she was alright.**_

"_**Have you seen…?" The queen began.**_

"…_**Rapunzel? Not yet today." Amanda replied.**_

"_**Hmmm. This is most unusual. She is usually awake even before the sun rises." The king replied as he took in this new and unusual information with his usual calm demeanor.**_

"_**I know. This is the latest I slept in, well, forever it seems, or at least the last two weeks. She loves to have me share the new day sunrise from different vantage points within the royal grounds and, when able, within the beach front and docks of the capital."**_

_**The group happily chuckled at the memory of poor Eugene being awoken by one slimy tongue to the ear.**_

"_**Sire. Do you have Maximus on a special duty assignment today?" Samuel, the sergeant major asks as he calmly walked up and gracefully bowed to the two monarchs. He knew it was pointless to be upset about this latest development as Eugene, Amanda, and Rupert were sure to know where everyone and anyone was at all times.**_

"_**Not today." Will replied.**_

"_**It is just that he is not in the stable and no one can seem to remember the last time he was seen." Samuel responded.**_

_**Amanda, softly knocking on the door was to be surprised, as was everyone, when the door slowly opened under the force of her gentle knock, the latch barely engaged with the door frame. It was as if the door was intentionally left unlatched as the person knew that the sound the tumblers made as they engaged would echo loudly throughout the palace.**_

_**As the trio, with the two monarchs and Samuel trailing closely behind, slowly walked into the room, they quickly realized two important facts. First, the bed was made and showed no sign of being slept in that night; and second, a certain crown princess was conspicuous in her absence.**_

"_**I don't think Rapunzel is in trouble as she is quite capable and well-armed with her frying pan." Eugene stated, to the amusement of the others, as he noted the absence of her frying pan in the room and briefly reached out in an attempt to sense her.**_

"_**But, where is Rapunzel?!" The three ask the others as their individual scans reveal a definite lack of the green aura of the crown princess.**_

"_**I don't know." They reply.**_

"_**What do you think?" Eugene asks.**_

"_**I am not sure." Rupert replies, as he is at a loss to explain.**_

"_**Oh, no…" The three sighed.**_

"_**Oh, no what?" King William asks the three.**_

"_**You don't think…" Eugene began.**_

"…_**that she went out exploring without any of us?" Amanda smoothly finished for him.**_

"_**Well…" Eugene mumbled.**_

"_**She did take Max with her." Rupert added.**_

"_**He is very capable and I am sure that Rapunzel will be fine with him and her frying pan; I think."**_

"_**Let's see if we can join minds to find her…" Eugene suggested.**_

"_**Good idea."**_

_**The three cleared their minds of the concern they felt for the crown princess and easily linked together; the synergy of their joined minds quite miraculous. They soon found that they could easily discern all within the palace grounds and expanded their attention to encompass the entire city. Coming up empty of anyone outside the palace grounds and within the capital city with the similar emerald green aura, they shifted their attention further afield; to the mainland.**_

_**The scan of the mainland, in the vicinity of the Snuggly Duckling, revealed a brief flash of an unusual grey aura.**_

_** "I know where she is. Let's go!" A confident Amanda remarked to the others.**_

_**The present…**_

"What happened next?" Mavis asked, her impatience growing.

"Just as the group, let by Eugene, arrived back at the Tower where she had been imprisoned, he heard the usually happy sound of Rapunzel's singing replaced by the most horrific sounds of a woman deranged."

"Woman deranged?! I don't understand!" Winnie blurted out, quite exasperated.

"Well, you see, it is just that instead of the normal song that would unleash the power of the sun to retard Gothel's aging…"

_**200 years previous…**_

_** Eugene, Amanda, and Rupert; with William and Catherine close behind; soon made their way to the tower and silently up the spiral staircase. The scene that greeted them had to be seen to believe.**_

_** The hair, once thought of as benign, had each of the three antagonists in a choke hold held several feet off the floor. It was smashing the two brothers unmercifully into the ten inch square ceiling support timbers. After about 20 such impacts, the hair threw the brothers out the open window, and down to the ground where a sickening thud could be heard.**_

_** "Now, now Gothel! Do you not want the hair now?" An almost maniacal Rapunzel sneered.**_

_** Gothel, completely terrified by the transformed Rapunzel and slowly losing consciousness could only grunt out a few intelligible syllables.**_

_** "I am sorry, what was that? You want me to sing? I would be more than happy to." Rapunzel replied, her normally emerald green eyes an ominous red.**_

_** "No!" Eugene shouted. His plea for her to stop went completely unheeded. Fortunately for the sanity of the crown princess, so too did his presence go unnoticed by the now self-aware hair; initially at least.**_

_** "Flower gleam and glow…"**_

_** The hair began to glow in its normal golden hue as it rapidly move down the length of the seventy feet of blonde hair.**_

_** "…make your power shine…"**_

_** The hair glowed even brighter than before and soon reached the antagonist. Gothel began to look younger.**_

_** "…take for me their life…"**_

_** The hair suddenly turned jet black at the roots and rapidly made its way towards a now quite terrified Gothel, began sucking all the light out of the room.**_

_** "…add that soul to mine."**_

_** The blackness of the hair, consuming all the light in the already dimly lit tower, led Eugene to do something extremely brave; and stupid…, before Rapunzel could fatally injure herself by continuing.**_

_**The present…**_

"What did he do?" Winnie and Mavis simultaneously asked.

**A/N #5: Sorry for the cliff hanger. Please read, enjoy and review…**


	4. Ch 4: The Trouble Revealed, Part 3

Soul Mate…, or Zing?

**A/N #1:** Welcome to my first crossover. I have read other stories that linked various movies and thought I would add this one. I recently completed my MBA so I have more time to write. Be warned, however, that it might be a LOT more technical than my previous stories, especially as the story takes place in the 21st century AND we are partially moving into a domain I know well… Aviation, Aerospace and Sci-Fi.

**A/N #2:** In this story, the descendants of King Eugene and Queen Rapunzel as well as Colonels Rupert and Amanda, specifically the former Royal Couple's great-great-great-great-great-grandson, the bachelor Crown Prince Eugene William Fitzherbert the fifth, and the two Colonel's great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter, the bachelorette Anna Marie, makes a stunning discovery and finds themselves on the way to a very special establishment circa 2022.

**A/N #3:** I do not own Tangled or Hotel Transylvania, although I do own my OCs and this storyline…

**A/N #4:** This is a definite AU story… and does spoil my Tangled Up in You Version 2 story, just a little…

The Trouble Revealed, Part 3

"What did he do?" Winnie and Mavis simultaneously asked.

"Well…" Drac began hesitantly.

"What?" The three young people asked. They were all baffled by the sudden hesitancy of the usually quite confident Count.

"It is just that…"

_**200 Years Previous…**_

_** Eugene, realizing that he had not a moment to spare before Rapunzel was irreversibly damaged by the negative energy surging through her, reached into his left boot, where he kept his dagger, pulled it out and held it at the ready waiting for the right moment to strike out.**_

_** The hair, now realizing the danger, sent the two strands that had held and then dropped, or killed, the two brothers snaking around to grab and stop this new threat. Luckily for the sanity of Rapunzel, her evilly possessed hair was a 'hair' too slow!**_

_** Eugene, also realizing that he did not have a moment to lose, took two steps forward towards Rapunzel, who was totally oblivious to her new dream, reached out, grabbed the hair despite the severe pain as it surely began to melt his hand and arm into nothingness, and…**_

_**The present**_

"And, what?!" The trio of young people shouted out.

"Well, he cut her hair about three feet below her neck."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, he died as the massive negative energy melted his arm up to the elbow and sucked what life remained out of him."

"He…, what!?"

_**200 years previous…**_

_** The hair, now cut to less than four percent of its previous length, quickly turned a wonderful shade of chestnut brown; a shade that matched that of her mother, Catherine. The benign, and malignant, power of the hair, now completely destroyed, caused Gothel to age so rapidly that by the time she dropped the fifteen feet from where the hair had had her suspended she was nothing but dust.**_

_** Eugene, his left arm burned away to almost nothing by the intense negative energy of the devil hair and his internal organs completely destroyed, fell silently to the ground with his dagger clattering uselessly to the ground. He wore a smile on his contorted face, knowing that his sacrifice would not be in vain.**_

_** The sound of her cape fluttering to the ground was not the only sound to be heard in the aftermath, for the scream of two women soon brought Rapunzel fully back into the here and now…**_

_** "NO! EUGENE!" Amanda and Catherine both cried out as they both dropped to their knees completely heartbroken by the tragedy they had just witnessed, as did Rupert as he was as devastated by the sight, and smell; the sorrow in their voices unmistakable. William, standing there, alone now and quite shocked, suddenly realized all that the power of the sphere of star energy could do and did all he could to exercise the emotional control he was famous for. His calmness was to be paramount to the reversal of a dreadful tragedy as he psyched himself up to be prepared to help Rapunzel to help Eugene. All was not as lost as it seemed…**_

_** Rapunzel, looking at the source of the noise, quickly saw a sight that chilled her to the bone. Her beloved Eugene, the man who had done so much to bring her the wonder of love and to help her acclimatize to the real world, lay motionless with his left arm grotesquely burned and charred to nothingness below the elbow, as if exposed to a fire of several thousand degrees; his body completely lifeless.**_

_** "Eugene! What have I done?! PLEASE DON'T…! YOU CAN'T BE…! I NEED YOU!" Rapunzel wailed as she ran over and grabbed him up and hugged him close, ignoring the smell of burnt flesh around what remained of his left arm.**_

_** The Present…**_

"If he died, how does this story keep going?" Mavis asked; her quaking voice breaking the deafening and quite uncomfortable silence around them. To a person, they were all looking at Drac dumbfounded that the story could continue at all.

"Well," Drac replied with a huge smile; "It would seem that all the magic did not live in just her hair."

"It didn't?" Winnie asked, totally confused as to where the story was leading.

"No. It did not…"

"But…?"

_**200 Years Previous…**_

_** The only sounds in the tower room were the loud sobs of Rapunzel as she held and gently rocked the lifeless body of her new dream in her arms. She was so grief stricken that she did not feel her father come beside her and kneel so that he could grasp her around her shoulders. Catherine, Amanda and Rupert were totally confused to how he could be so calm in the face of such a senseless tragedy. She looked up with red rimmed and teary emerald eyes at the deep sea blue eyes of her father and saw a strange sight. He was smiling.**_

_** "Daddy?" Rapunzel quakingly asked; her shock too great to fully analyze the entire surreal situation.**_

_** "Rapunzel, please do not cry for all is not lost."**_

"_**It isn't? But…? What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked as she held tighter to the deceased Eugene.**_

"_**Do you remember what I told you before, the evening you came home?" William quite calmly asked, as the others too suddenly realized the true power of Rapunzel and her power to reverse this tragedy.**_

_** "That the hair did not just glow when I sang and healed as well?"**_

_** "Exactly! Think what else it could do that you have first-hand knowledge of." The calm William replied, his huge smile now slowly mirroring on Rapunzel's face as she also, albeit slowly, made the connection.**_

_** "It kept Gothel young!"**_

_** "YES! It kept her young for CENTURIES! First in the form of the flower and then in the form of not only your hair, but you yourself. And, you will find, it can do far, far more. If you channel the power…"**_

_** "Channel the power…; the power. The POWER! YES! Flower gleam and glow…" Rapunzel confidently began as she shed tears of what she hoped would be joy, ensuring that the drops landed upon the face and chest of Eugene.**_

_** "…let your power shine…"**_

_** As her voice gained in strength, so too did the strength of her tears. The individual tears began to glow in a golden light as they rained down on the prone Eugene.**_

_** "…make the clock reverse…"**_

_** The tears, glowing as they did, caused the surrounding tissue that they landed upon to glow as well; each tear causing a larger and larger section of Eugene's skin to glow as the power of each individual tear multiplied exponentially to the infinite power; cubed! It was a LOT! And, soon his entire body glowed so brightly as to cause the others to have to shield their eyes.**_

_** "….bring back what was once mine…"**_

_** The entire body of Eugene began to faintly glow, not that Rapunzel could tell through her severely tear hazed vision as she paused a moment to catch her breath.**_

_** "Keep going…" William, Catherine, Rupert and Amanda all whispered, imperceptibly.**_

_** "Heal what has been hurt…" Rapunzel continued, her voice gaining in even more strength.**_

_** As Rapunzel completed this phrase, Eugene's body suddenly glowed in the most incredible golden light; the brightest glow coming from his formerly burnt arm as the charred remnants faded away and then completely rebuilt itself cell by cell – bone, muscle, skin all reforming in a wonderful choreography of creation – and returned to its former appearance; now with the super human strength, and more!**_

_** "…change the fate's design…"**_

_**Not visible on the outside was the sure repair of all of the internal damage caused by the negative energy once channelled through the hair. Cell by cell and system by system, each and every part of Eugene was restore to better than normal. Each and every old wound, completely healed and repaired, faded into nothingness.**_

_** "…save what has been lost…"**_

_** Eugene's lungs, fully repaired, expanded and began to take in a breath to be distributed to his body tissue as his heart began to beat, slowly but surely and gaining in strength, serving as the vehicle to continue the now miraculous recovery of the once deceased. Additionally, the power of the sun served as the catalyst for his cells to jump start back into full operation; and better than ever!**_

"…_**bring back what once was mine…"**_

_** Eugene's nervous system, now fully restored, too began to respond as the synapses began firing again to send the brain's signals throughout the now fully restored body.**_

_** Finally, at the deepest molecular level, a miraculous fusion was going on that would render Eugene as perhaps the strongest individual to live; EVER! For, the power of the blue star drop already contained within his body now reacted with the power of the yellow star drop to form even more miraculous compounds within him and give him the power of creation and the power of life over death.**_

"…_**what once was mine."**_

_**Rapunzel, her tears slowly drying and not so patiently waiting with baited breath as the glow of Eugene slowly faded to nothing, could scarcely believe her eyes, now readjusted to the darkness of the tower, as she first saw Eugene's chest moving in response to his slowly strengthening respiration and then felt the strengthening of his heartbeat as she felt his pulse through the hand she was holding. What she did completely believe was that her dream was asking her name.**_

"_**Rapunzel?" Eugene weakly asked as he took in the sight of the now brunette crown princess.**_

"_**Eugene…?" Rapunzel asked, almost not believing her ears.**_

"_**Did I ever tell you I have a thing for brunettes?" Eugene smirkingly asked, knowing that he had to do something witty to bring a smile to the once traumatized crown princess.**_

"_**EUGENE!" Rapunzel happily shouted as she very unceremoniously jumped on the now recovered future Prince Consort and quite passionately kissed him as the two couples of William and Catherine and Rupert and Amanda looked on; massive tears of joy streaming down each of their faces.**_

"_**Let's go home…"**_

_**The Present…**_

__"So, to answer your first question, Winnie, Eugene and Rapunzel, having zinged, courted the appropriate amount of time and were wedded in the most wonderful ceremony ever witnessed in Corona. Everyone who was anyone was there; from around the world."

"Awww…" Winnie and Mavis sighed. Perhaps, Winnie thought, there was someone out there for her.

"So, just as Johnny and I zinged at my 118th birthday, so too do I believe that you will meet yours as well." Mavis confidently remarked.

"Thank you, Mavis." Winnie gratefully acknowledged.

Meanwhile, while Winnie, Mavis, and Johnny were rendered speechless by the wonder of Drac's telling of perhaps the most wonderful miracle ever known, another conversation was on going aboard the Bell 206 helicopter as it returned to its home base.

"So, Anna Marie, I really wonder if there is anyone out there for me." Eugene finally stated, his voice breaking the comfortable silence.

"Eugene, I fully believe that each and every one of us has a soul mate. I am also sure that yours will materialize a whole lot sooner than you think." Anna Marie said.

"What about you?" Eugene asked.

"Yes. Even I believe that the right person is out there for me as well. Right now, however, I have you to think about and school and other interests. I do know the harder I 'look' the less likely it is that he'll show up for me. The same goes for you, also. The harder you look, the more evasive she will be."

"Thank you, Anna Marie. Let's go home." Eugene concluded as he turned towards home.

"Io Control, Corona 1, 25 miles south request vectors for approach." Anna Marie requested.

"Corona 1, Io Control, cleared direct Helipad 1, landing at your discretion upon arrival."

"Cleared direct, land at our discretion. Corona 1. You have your clearance." Anna Marie said.

"Thank you."

They flew the 25 miles in about 20 minutes and were soon back on the ground.

"I guess we can do the after landing checklist."

"Roger, after landing check list; Throttle…"

"…Idle, stabilize for two minutes."

"Frictions…"

"…on."

"Radios and Lights…"

"…Off."

"Throttle…"

"…closed."

"Turbine Outlet Temperature…"

"…reducing."

"N1 RPM…"

"…reducing."

"Caution Light…"

"…engine out illuminated."

"Generator…"

"…off."

"Fuel boost…"

"…off."

"Battery…"

"…off."

"Blades…"

"…tied down."

"Checklist complete. I record 1.5 flight hours and one cycle. Any squawks?"

"Thank you. I confirm 1.5 hours, one cycle, and I didn't notice any issues."

"She is ready. Please Pre-flight and refuel so she is ready for our next flight." Anna Marie requested of the ground crew.

"Sure thing." Will, the crew chief replied.

The pair walked back into the palace and were soon distracted by an unusual glow from the normally darkened foyer. As they moved closer they noted an eerie purple haze.

"What is that?" Anna Marie asked.

"I don't know." Eugene replied.

As the two came upon the portrait of the Castle Lubov, a most miraculous event occurred.

**A/N #5: Please read, enjoy and review…**


End file.
